When Dreams Come True
by Driv3n
Summary: She keeps having dreams about the perfect guy,what will the capsule corp hairess do when she meet the man of her dreams....Will she accept her prince charming or push him away?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters, but this is my fic.

Bulma is a young executive for Capsule Corp. who is too busy in her job that her personal life has gone to shit. She keeps having dreams about being married to a faceless guy with kids. Her father hired a new guy to become her partner and things starts to become clear to her. But the fear of commitment forces her to push him away.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Bulma sat in her third board meeting for the week and frankly she was getting pissed. It's Labor Day weekend, everyone is either getting ready to go out for the weekend, or just go home and sleep. Why did she have to go through more torture on a Friday? Her father's company is the largest Computer and Military software company in Japan. She is the heiress and everyone expect her to live up to her father's expectation.

Her dream was to become a sergeant but ever since she was a child, her father has been pushing her to follow in his footsteps. While her classmates play and have fun, she was reading science magazine at an 8th grade level for a child being the age of 6. So basically she has some pretty big shoes to fill.

Her father is suppose to retire soon and the weight of the company will be on her shoulders, and being at the age of 28, every one expect her to do a better job than her father, being young blood with fresh ideas. 'But I have news for all you critics and reporters, you can shove it.' Bulma grunted in a un-lady like fashion to emphasize her point. She nestled both hand on her cheek and rest her elbow on the large mahogany table that was surrounded by 11 old men in black tuxedo, bad breath and a two much money for their own good. It was supposed to be a board meeting; you know the usual talk about how to put smaller companies out of business while getting richer. All the talks were drowned out of Bulma's absent mind on account to her thinking out loud.

"…….isn't that right Ms Brief?" Bulma's head shot up at the mentioning of her name. The surprise and confused look on her beautiful face didn't go unnoticed by the room's 11 occupants.

"Umm…..yeah…yeah." Bulma said and shamefully hang her heard down. The meeting went on for the next hour and Bulma release a sigh of relieve as she exit the briefing room. She stretch her arms to the ceiling and stretches her lower back. She yawned one more time and head to her personal office. That is until her path to her office was hindered by one of her father's many interns. She looked up at the young and somewhat handsome guy staring down at her.

"Hey gorgeous, so have you found a man to warm you're sheets yet? I mean you're not getting any younger….." Bulma cut the man off.

"Do you need something sir?" Bulma look up at the slightly taller guy with the X shape scar on his left cheek.

"Quit talking like you don't know me." He said as he blocked her path to get to where ever she was going.

"It's called professionalism. We are at a place of business so act like it. And again, what do you want?"

"Nothing much, It's just that…… that I have some tickets……. to see this play but unfortunately, I don't have a date…" She waited for him to continue. He said as he turned his face towards the window and watch Bulma's every movement from the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to seen more interested than he really is. Everyone is talking about the beautiful, rich, and available bachelorette Ms Brief, and if he can nail her, his life would be set. "So I was wondering if you would go with me ….later…..tonight…maybe."

Bulma cross her arms below her perky bosoms which make them protrude through the fabric of her white button down business blouse. Bulma saw him gawking at her with his face lust stricken. She gave him a look of disgust.

"…..so what happen to my….I mean you're personal assistant. Remember, the one that used to work for me? Last time I check she was working you. I what's the world coming to if guys like you don't have a date." Bulma said sarcastically with a disgusted look on her face.

"…..oh um she um…fghf…uthgff" He mumbled under his breath while his cheeks turned rosy red.

"You're disgusting. After you're finish using her, you move to the next best thing." Bulma put emphasis on her self as she turned her back to him.

"No beautiful, it's not even like that." He said and put a hand on her shoulder but she shook him off.

"Poor girl gotten fired for messing with you because she thought she was in love." Bulma rolled her eyes at the love word. She's too busy to find time for a boyfriend much less to fall in love.

Yamcha stood quiet with an emotion less appearance. He didn't care.

"You're a scum Yamcha, stay the fuck away from me. Or else I'll get my father to get rid of you're ass. Intern or not." Bulma said and walked away with her last words echoing down the hallway.

Bulma walked inside her office still feeling the aftermath of being in the presence of someone that is below her three inch black heels. She walked over to her desk and pressed a button on her phone, a chirpy female voice came out of the speakers.

"Capsule Corp. how may I help you?" The woman said in a bored tone. Even in her bored tone her voice was still high pitch.

"Sandy, it's me Bulma. I got a lot of paper work to do and I'm going to be late so you can take the rest of the day off." Bulma said and put on her glasses and sat in for the rest of the boring day.

"OKAY MISS B. SEE YOU MONDAY." Bulma almost had a heart attack when the woman replied. The phone line went dead and Bulma got out her pen and started filing paper work. Truth be told, she didn't have to do the paper work until next week which was more than enough time to do it. It was either that or going home to her 61 inch plasma TV watching old romance movies while drowning her sorrows in a bucket of chocolate ice-cream. The harsh reality was that she was alone and that's how it's been since she graduate from high school. She was so busy trying to walk in her father's path that she didn't have time for her self. Or at least that's the excuse that she uses.

She turned on the radio and slid in her favorite love album in her CD player while going over the papers.

Two hours later

There was a knock at the chocolate colored mahogany door. When no one answered, the person let them self in. There they saw a blue haired beauty sleeping on her work desk drool seeping out the side of her lips.

When the door open, Bulma jumped out of her slumber. After thirty minutes of filling out paper works, she got bored and decides to take a quick nap. Now two hours later. A ½ lavender ½ grey haired man looking down at her.

"Honey, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out hitting the clubs and having fun? Even me and you're mother is going out." Dr. Brief said as he closed her door behind him and approaches his only child.

Bulma rubbed the sleep from her eyes and the drool from her cheek. She was happy it was only her father; the press would have a field day with a picture of her napping on the job. "Oh……umm…..I was just getting some paper work that piled up from last week." Bulma felt guilty lying to her dearest father but what was she suppose to say? 'Oh daddy I can't find a date to go with me, everyone thinks I'm a rich snotty bitch that will never be like her father.' Hell no.

"Oh….can't you do it on Monday, I mean it don't look like much. I'll even do them for you." The good Dr. sat on the desk as he picked up the stacks of white paper with a bunch of nonsensical gibberish written all over it. Bulma was quick to snatch it back from him but it was too late. He saw the drawing she had doodled on the top sheet. It was a bride in a wedding gown and the bridegroom in his tux. He didn't want to pry in his daughter's personal life but what kind of a father would he be if he didn't. 28 or not, he was still her father.

He went over and gave his daughter who was on the verge of tears and gave her a hug. "Oh honey, is that what this is about. You not being able to find a date?" Tears were flowing freely down Bulma's pale cheeks.

"I feel so pathetic dad. Every guy I talk to thinks I'm a hot-tempered, homicidal bitch with a vile mouth. I'm slowly starting to accept the fact that I'm going to grow old alone and die alone." Bulma said with her head in her father's neck crying her eyes out.

"Blue, its okay. You just haven't found a guy who can match you quick wit. I was like that once but then I realize that I was going to be alone if I didn't lower my standards. That's how I end up with you're mother." They both chuckled. They both know how air brained mother Brief could be. So her father must have lowered his standards very low. Her mother was a beautiful woman, that's where she got her beauty from, but she's a few wires shore of a complete cable.

"Thanks dad. You always know how to cheer me up." She said in between sniffles.

Dr. Brief grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Now go out and have a good time, you don't need a guy to make you feel special. After all you were born alone." He said in his fatherly tone.

"No dad, it's okay. I'll just go home and take a hot bath and catch a late flick." Bulma said looking down on the carpeted floor from her father's gaze. "You go on and have a good time." She broke contact with her father and grabbed her briefcase while her head still hung low. The good Dr. look at his daughter as she crammed a bunch of paper in her briefcase and walked out of her office. His heart was torn in two to see her so down. He would give up all his riches just to put a pure smile of joy on her face. What's an old man to do?

"Dad?" She said called him from the door frame. He was thinking that she had changed her mind and was going to go out.

"Yes Hun." He said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Would you mind locking up for me?" It was more of a request than a question. She was gone before he could answer.

"Sure Blue." He said to him self.

:Cliffy That's going to be it for now…read and review….hope you guys like it.


	2. Meet you're partner

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters, but this is my fic.

Chapter 2: Meet you're new partner

With a buttered bagel in her mouth, Bulma poured her self a cup of fresh coffee in her favorite coffee mug. She grabbed her purse and her brief case and made a mad dash out her penthouse apartment door. She woke up late again, but this time it was different. She had a dream last night, a dream she could hardly recall but she knew she had it. She slid the key in the key hole, when it made a "Click" she continued on her way down the hall. Being on the 27th and last floor, she had to wait for the elevator. She presses the button and waited. With three seconds to spare the elevator made a "Ding" sound in 57 seconds. She was thankful it was a jet elevator or else she would have to wait for five minutes for it to reach from the 27th floor to the lobby. When the elevator doors open, she made an Olympic dash to the main door.

"Good morning Ms Brief…….." The door man caught a glimpse of the blue hair flying pass him. Bulma was the only blue haired weather male or female that lives in the building, being the door man for over 9 years he remember every face, or hair. He heard a distant "good morning" and smiled.

Bulma swung the door of her yellow Lamborghini up and tossed her purse and her briefcase in the back seat. She sat in the driver seat and start up the 300 horse power engine. She wanted to beat rush hour traffic so she stepped on it.

Down the street, she took a sip of her hot coffee which she manages not to spill. She took another sip and bit down in her buttered bagel. The traffic was clear for a Monday morning so she switched on her cruise control and ate her morning snack. Mondays can be quite hectic at the office, aside from the stockbrokers looking for their cut, to investors cluttering her office. She also has to deal with the usual sexual and perverted remarks from old horny men who are tired of their wives for 40 years. She also has to deal with the occasional groping and flirting from them also. At the end of the day she feels dirty so she wash away her hard day with a hot perfume bath.

Bulma sigh out loud and took control of the wheels. 'When did my life come to this?' Bulma stop at a red light and wait for the green. She just want to get away from all his, a permanent vacation courtesy of Bulma Brief and her prince charming. There's nothing wrong with a little sex on the beach every now and then. Come to think of it, she hadn't had sex in 9 years. "Wow, that a long time. I for got what sex feels like." Bulma thought back to her senior prom when she lost her virginity to her high school sweet heart.

It was a bad experience because he was also a virgin and she was in pain. She didn't realize that the light was green and it took the honking horns of angry motorist to shake her out of her mental turmoil. Bulma made a left turn on to the highway; she put her hot coffee to her pink lips to take another sip when some one cut her off. She slammed hard on the brakes and her coffee spilled all over her white business blouse.

"FUCK." Bulma screamed and dropped her mug when the hot liquid splashed all over her delicate fingers. She saw a profile shot of the guys face when he sped pass her. The cocky grin would stay in her head for the rest of the day.

Bulma used what ever tissue she could find to clean out her car. She would have to change her shirt when she gets to the office. Till then she is going to have to wear her business jacket.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

20 minutes later

Bulma walked inside the main doors of Capsule Corps with a scowl on her beautiful face. She walked pass Pete and Stan, the front door security guards. They always make fun of her and no matter how many times she threaten the termination of their job for one more rude remark, they would just laugh nervously and come up with something totally new the next day.

"Good morning miss Brief…." This time she would get to them first, to express the mood she was in.

"YEAH, GREAT FUCKING MORNING, A GREAT MORNING TO GO FUCK YOU'RE SEVLES." Bulma said and stormed to the elevator. Both her and the guards receive stairs from their fellow colleagues.

Bulma hope she wouldn't have to run into someone before she could reach her office, for their sake. Bulma got off the elevator and made a dash to her office, but the gods were not on Bulma side this morning because she ran into the last person she wanted to see.

"Good morning beautiful." Yamcha said in a spirited tone. 'He must've gotten someone to screw his brains out over the weekend. Now I have to deal with him. Why me?'

"What's so fucking great about it, is it the fact that some ass hole cut me off and spilled my coffee all over me, which made me an hour late. Or is it that you woke up with another bimbo. In that case it's a great fucking day." Bulma gave him a sarcastic grin and threw her arms up in the air. She then stormed in her office and slammed the door. Yamcha stood staring at the door like it spat in his face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bulma walked over to her closet and grabbed an extra blouse from a selection of seven. She learned from past accidents that she should bring back ups, but none of the accidents ever include some crazy guy almost wrecking her new Lamborghini. She slipped the shirt over her slender shoulders and was in the process of buttoning it up. That is until she saw a single paper with writing on it on her desk. She looked at the paper suspiciously and move towards it, then picked it up and read it.

"_Morning Blue; when you get in, come to my office. We have some thing important to discuss. _

_-Dad._

"Kuso, I bet it's about me always being late. Just what I need, another lecture from my father. This morning is going so damn well." Bulma said to herself as she crumble up the paper and toss it in the garbage. Little did she know that her blouse still hung open and her perky breast were swelling through her baby blue lacy bra.

"Bulma, you're fathe….." Yamcha stopped in his tracks after swinging Bulma's door open. Now he had something to fantasize about.

"Uhg…You pervert." Bulma was quick to cover up her blouse. She held it close with her left hand and reach for her large stapler with her right. Yamcha was too caught up in a midday fantasy that he didn't see the stapler until the last millisecond which was already too late.

WHAM

"AAAWWWWWOOOO. FUCK YOU DID THAT FOR?" Yamcha scream as he held his forehead with both hands.

"GET OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERT." Bulma scream waving her electric pencil sharpener in a threaten manner.

"Well excuuuse me for being a man." Yamcha said and left slamming the door behind him. After he left, Bulma release the death grip she had on hr open blouse. 'Note to self, get a buzzer for my door.' She said as she button up her shirt so she could go see what her father want.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So tell me my boy. How is the old man?" Dr. Brief said to the man standing next to him. Behind them was a very large window and you could see the other high rise and sky scrapers.

"I could careless. I haven't seen the old fool in two years." The man said and cross his arms over his chest. Dr. Brief laughed out loud and slapped the man on his back. He was stunned. Not from the force of the hit, but due to the fact that the old man had actually hit him.

"Well I'm glad you decide to partner up with us, I think Capsule Corporation and Ouji Industries has the ability to do great things." The old man walked over to his chair behind his desk and pointed to a chair for the man to sit. " Have a seat till my daughter gets here." He waved off the doctor preferring to stand.

"It was the old man's idea; I didn't care about the merger. I'm still making a shit load of money." The man said with a scowl on his face. He straighten out his tie and put his right hand on his hip.

Bulma strolled up to her father's office door. She heard talking in the room so she decides to just sneak in. When her whole body was in the room, she saw her father sitting down talking to a guy who was standing with his back towards her. Bulma slowly approach her father's desk.

"Ahh, Bulma. There you are. Come here child. I want you to meet someone." Dr. Brief said as he called her over with one had and motion to the guy with the other.

He turned around and gave Bulma a view of ½ of his face, and then it hit her. "Wait, you're that little shit that cut me off this morning. Because of you asshole I burned my fucking hand and now I have to get the interior of my car dry cleaned." Bulma was already in the guy's face poking his chest. They locked eyes and the instantly there electricity was high voltage.

"Oh, so I see you met you're new partner already." Bulma looked at her father like he said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Partner, what the fuck do I need a partner for?" She as not caring whether she offended the guy or her father.

"Watch you're filthy mouth young lady, remember I'm still you're father." He stood up from his chair and over the desk pointing his finger at her in a warning gesture.

"Yeah Woman, watch you're filthy mouth. You're in the presence of civilized people." The man said with a smirk as Bulma face turned red with rage.

"IT'S BULMA TO YOU TROLL DOLL." Bulma poked him in his chest with each word she said.

"AND IT'S VEGETA TO YOU, YOU BLUE HAIRED BIMBO." Vegeta screamed just above her toneto show her he was superior. They stared death glares at each other, teeth clench and arms by their side. It was like that after two minutes.

Doctor Brief watch the two at war decided it was time to end it. He cleared his throat and they both snapped out of their mental battle. Vegeta went back to his signature stance. Back straight, arms cross, nose high and a scowl across his handsome face. "Well if you two are finish, Bulma I need you to show Vegeta aroun…." The doctor was cut off.

"He can show his damn self around. I'm not going to play baby sitter to this asshole." Bulma said and stormed out of her father's office. Vegeta watch Bulma rear swing as she took each angry step till she was out the door. They both jump when the door slammed. Vegeta and the doctor looked at each other and shook their heads.

That conclude Chapter 2, hope you like it...R&R. Tell me what you think


	3. Executive Tour

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters, but this is my fic.

Chapter 3: The executive tour

Bulma started pacing back and forth in her office cursing an assortment of curses under her breath. She grabbed a porcelain figurine from her table and tossed it towards the wall. She repeated this process until everything that was toss able on her table hit the wall with a punishing blow. There were about three or four dents in her wall and smash glass on the floor.

Vegeta was about to knock on her door but decided against it. So he opens the door and that's when a porcelain figuring was directed for his head. With only seconds to spare, Vegeta caught it with relative ease. "Whoa blue haired freak. Watch where you throw you're garbage." Vegeta said throwing the horse shaped figurine up and down in one hand and the other on his hip. The smirk that curved his lips angered Bulma to no ends.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bulma demanded still looking for something to throw. When she couldn't she stood and place a hand on her hip and waited for Vegeta's answer.

"Well." He started, Vegeta threw the figurine back at Bulma so she could catch it. She fumbled a little but finally grabs a hold of it and places it on her desk. "I don't like you, and you don't like me. That's obvious." Vegeta stop expecting her to say something to express how much she loathe him

Bulma quirked up a eyebrow signaling him to continue. "Well you're father's company and my father's company just merges which means we are going to be seeing a whole lot more of each other that we both can really stand. So I suggesting we burry the hatchet right now. For the sake of the companies. Because I really don't want to go back to waitering tables." Bulma look at him shock at his sudden confession. It makes her wonder what his life was before he is where is now.

Vegeta didn't miss the look of surprise on her face, he cross his arm over his chest and watched her as she tried to picture the arrogant and proud man in an apron that says "Kiss the cook" taking her order. 'With his bulging muscles and broad shoulders, I would have been delighted to.' It made her grin evilly. Vegeta cleared his throat and she snapped back to reality.

"So if you're finish fantasizing about me woman, I'll be in down the hall. So come give me that dam tour." Vegeta said and turned around to leave. Bulma blushed bright red and hoped Vegeta didn't notice her embarrassment.

"Wait a minute." Vegeta stopped in his tracks but still had his back to her. "What makes you think I was fantasizing about _you?_" She put emphasis on the last word. She demanded while her cheeks were still a shade red.

"Well you're face says it all woman. No woman can resist my charms, and you're no exception." Vegeta said with a smirk and made his way out of the room.

"Pompous, arrogant asshole" As soon as he closed the door Bulma toss her last figurine at him but he closed the door and it smash into bits before it could hit him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

An hour later

Vegeta walked patiently behind Bulma as she took him all over the large building. "And this is the Conference room. This is where all the meeting of the bored officials is held." Bulma said opening the door that says "Conference Room" engraved in a gold plate that is nailed to the door. "And since you are now apart of the board, schedule meeting are on Tuesdays and Thursdays but the head of the board can call an emergency meeting at any moment so stay alert." Vegeta walked inside the room that had a large wooden table in the center and a bunch of chairs around.

Vegeta counted about 15. "Okay now, let's move on. Sooner I get this over with the sooner I can get back to my life." Bulma said and sighed for the third time.

She walked down the hall and made a left turn. Vegeta walked behind her with his arms cross over his chest. "You know you are going to pay for what you did to my car." Bulma said with out looking if he was behind her or not.

"Well if it will quell you're screeching and nagging, I'll pay. I assure you that money is no object." Vegeta said and look out every passing window. He was in the least bit interested in what she had to say.

"I didn't mean pay literally; if that was the case I would have done it myself. I just have to find a way to…" Bulma trailed off deep in thought. After a minute of waiting on her answer, Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Hmpf, I'm sure you're feeble mind will think of something." Vegeta said and rolled his eyes again.

"Well for your information, I already did." Bulma said with an evil grin. Her sudden stop; surprise the arrogant man that was walking in close proximity behind her when he bumped in her.

"Watch where you're going freak." Bulma disregard the insult but then her face light up. "What have you concocted in that damn mind of yours?" Vegeta ask as his eyes never left her waiting for her to speak.

"Well you see, there is this company function in three weeks…. and my dad wants me to go on the behalf of Capsule Corp. Well Capsule Corp and Ouji enterprise. I still don't know why my father would ever want to cut a deal with someone the likes of you." Bulma said changing the topic. For her reward, she receives a death glare from Vegeta. She held her grounds but she looked away. "Well anyways, it's going to be a boring function and I thought why I have to endure it by my self?" Bulma said finishing her statement and continue walking down the hall.

"Woman, if this is you're pathetic attempt to trap me in a date, it won't work." Vegeta said and halted him motion in front of the cafeteria.

"Oh whatever Vegetable head. For you're information, I have class. So that means I would never be caught dead with you on a date." Bulma said poking him in his chest. 'That shit is getting real annoying. If she keeps doing it I'm going to break all her damn fingers and pick my teeth with her scrawny bones.'

"And I don't need to trap you into a date Vegeta. I can get any man I want. At least what's left of them." Bulma held her bosoms high in the air with a cocky smirk on her lips. "And you're no exception." She repeated Vegeta's motion from earlier and entered the cafeteria.

"Oh really. Well when was the last time you even had a date? My guess is you that don't even know how to reel in a man if you use you're pussy as bait." Vegeta retorted. He realizes that he must have spoken the truth when she didn't rebate his statement. He grabbed and apple from the fruit buffet. He was about to bite into it when she snatch it and bit it.

"Why the hell am I talking about my personal life with the likes of you?" The question was directed to her self but she made it general none the less. "I bet you don't even know the 1st thing about how to please a woman?" Vegeta grunted in shock when he heard the woman try to strike a blow to his manhood.

"Actually, that where you're wrong woman. My ex-wife never complained. In fact she always wakes up and makes me a large breakfast after every night of passion." Vegeta said with a cocky grin.

"So why is she you're EX-wife? I bet the bitch ditched your ass for someone that was way better equipped." Bulma said expected a full blown argument but she was surprise when he didn't say anything. She turn around and just in time to see him exit the cafeteria. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Was it something I said?" Bulma asked her self finishing her apple…...

Well that's the third chap... Hope you like it so far…it will only get better


End file.
